One Fuzzy Night
by JessiePie6
Summary: It's the day after NV3 and Dani awakes in an unfamiliar bed and she is a little fuzzy on the details on how she got there but a switch of something could lead to some explanations. It will be a two part fic
1. Chapter 1

_**So my mind wouldn't let me sleep until this was written out, I just finished this and it is two and I got be up at six so YAY. I think the story is self-explanatory if you read through it but if not I am sorry because I am super tired at the moment so if there is any mistakes or confusion let me know and I will fix it.**_

_**So Thank you For reading and hope you like it.**_

_**One last thing It's rated T for langue so just a fair warning.**_

* * *

_Shit shit shitty shit shit. _Just a minute ago Dani had propped herself up on a bed that she didn't recognize. She found a man next to her sleeping. One that she had no intention to sleep with… or at least she thought she didn't. Her memory was a fuzzy from the night before. _Think Santino what happened last night…NV3_. It was fuzzy from the amount of drinks she had although she could have sworn she didn't have that many. _Aww he kind of cute when he sleeps. Get off the topic Dani there's no way you should think that, sure he used to be there for you all the time. He's tall, god knows I tend to go for the tall ones. He is se- nope that is where I draw the line, not going past it. _She looked over at him and she noticed that he was still a sleep. She slowly slipped out of the bed without disturbing the man next to her. _Oh I am going to kill the little bastard._

She found all her cloths without a problem and without making much noise. _I would have figured he would be a lighter sleeper, guess not. _She was definitely wrong on that. She dressed quickly and now was on the hunt for her heels. _Where the hell could those heels be in an almost empty… ah there they are… why are they… _At that moment she remembered why her heels were in the sink.

They had come through the door to what looked like a high end apartment and they walked into an open kitchen and they both were kissing to no end and out of nowhere he picked her up and sat her on a counter

Dani was smiling "Whatcha doin"

The man replied while moving closer to her with a smirk "Well I could do a few things but…" he went down and gently pulled off her heels and popped right back with one in each hand "You haven't died from these yet and it's not happing on my watch." With that he tossed them behind him and gave her and 'Oh well look' "Give me you phone" she did that willingly and so he held it up and said "No interruptions this time" he switched it to silent quickly and stuck it in a drawer .

She didn't remember that she took his phone for the same reason he took hers and stuck his into her purse. Once she got her heels she took a quick look around and found a cat staring at her from a chair. It looked like the cat could have been thinking shame on you for leaving without waking up the human male. Dani muttered load enough "easy for you to think, you're just a cat." With that said she was out of the apartment in a heartbeat.

While the man laid down in his bed in the next room overheard Dani say something to his cat and he smiled at that but once he heard the door shut he thought _It was her choice_

Dani found a cab with no problem and got dropped off at her house. During that cab ride she was not concerned about the events that happened before she got to his apartment but more the fact that she was there. It didn't help that she was still a little foggy about how it happened. She got inside her house and tossed her purse onto the island in her kitchen. She went through her fridge to find a water bottle and once she got that she heard something vibrate. She searched around and found a phone in her purse; the screen was lite up and said Dani on it. _What not Dr. Santino, I'm shocked._ _Should I answer it?_

She decided to because now she was curious how she ended up with his phone and she also wanted to know the rest of the details that she was missing… about time.

She answered it with a "Yup"

"Doctor Santino I believe you have my phone."

"Oh you mean the one I'm talking into now. I thought I was calling myself, good to know I wasn't." she took a deep breath in and decided that she would ask what truly happened. "Nico what happened last night?"

He was curious. He thought that she would remember because she had two maybe three drinks in total. "You don't remember?"

"You're talking to the person that's life got put in disarray last time something close happened between us. So yes forgive me if I forgot some major details that happened. I remember up to the were you dismiss yourself from a very short conversation between us and Connor's controlling dancing and something about Idaho which I am so glad I'm not there at the moment."

"Ok, well once you were done with that controlling dancing I came back with my drink, refilled, and we started to talk and I don't quite remember the conversation but one thing lead to another and to me asking if you wanted to get out of this building and you saying yes but we ran in to McClain before that…"

"I think I remember that part." She thought for a moment and she was right she remembered it.

Dani was smiling and laughing a bit and Nico was looking down at her. They started to walk out of the building but before they could they got stopped by Connor. At least Dani wasn't holding on to Nico's arm… yet.

"Santino…" Connor looked over at Dani then Nico and once it registered that Nico was there he thought there might be a problem. "Nico, is there a problem I need to know about."

Dani was confused for a second. "Come again?"

"A situation."

_Duh, what should I say… that could work. _Nico had moved behind Dani and was slightly curious what Dani would come up with as an excuse. "Oh nothing that important. My mother got into some problems in one of her bets." She pointed back to Nico "Nico knows the people so he offered to help." Nico shrugged when Connor looked at him.

"So, no Idaho then."

"Sorry." She was definitely not sorry for that. To be honest she really didn't want to go anyways. She did see a disappointing look on Connors face like she just said no to a kid who wanted to go to the park.

Dani continued with what she was telling Nico. "Nope, I remember that. The look on Connors face is to priceless to forget. I'm guessing everything after is pretty self-explanatory."

"Basically. Is it Ok if I come over to pick up my phone since I am going to need it and yours has a few missed calls from Paloma?"

"I Guess." She was truly unsure if he should come by because she did walk out without saying anything to him and she thought he would be upset, maybe he understood.

"Okay I will be there in ten." He hung up the phone.

_Ten minutes, let's see if I can get into his phone. _Within ten minutes Nico was at the door knocking and Dani answer the door and right there said to him "Are you ready to talk?" Nico was caught off guard until he saw the phone in her hand.

"Are you?"

* * *

_**Alright so this will be a two part fic and will try to update it tomorrow or is it today. I'm too tired to figure it out.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alright Picks up right where we left off**_

* * *

"What, about me leaving this morning, that is a little difficult to explain."

"No Dani in general, we need to talk." Nico was waiting at the door to come in and Dani just stared at him.

"I think what we both want to talk about will overlap, so where do we want to start?"

_Ok I am not standing outside to talk about this. _"Umm Dani."

She was staring for a second to figure out what Nico was implying and then she noticed that they were outside. "oh sorry, I forgot you needed to be invited in because you are a vampire."

Nico sarcastically replied with "funny"

"I thought it was." She walked him into her kitchen because she knew this was not a conversation they needed to have in her office. It would be a bit personal.

Nico pointed down to the object in Dani's hand "My phone"

She looked down at her hand "Oh yeah, that's what I wanted to talk about."

He raised an eyebrow at Dani "I don't see what my phone has to do with any of this." He didn't think that Dani would even guess the password on his phone and besides if she did any important files were encrypted.

He slowly said "Ok?"

"You don't realize that I got the password right and honestly I am kind of pissed in what I found. And before you say anything I didn't get into any of those files on your phone, I was scared that the phone might blow up." she placed the phone onto the island.

_She would be, although she might be right. _"Then what did you find Doctor."

_There he goes with that damn formal crap. He's trying to distance himself. _" I will tell you about how I got the password right on the forth try later. But what I found was going back a few months ago." She started to get slightly angry " You got my calls, you got my messages and what I don't understand is why you couldn't at least send one message that at least acknowledge you got it. I don't understand why, I told you I thought you were dead."

…

It was silent for a few minutes before Dani said something "Great you're playing the silent card. Like you always do when you don't want to answer anything truthfully. Yes I noticed that, I noticed a lot about you. I want to know the truth, the real reason and no vagueness."

"You want the truth and maybe you deserve it but to me it is obvious. I don't get why you don't see it. Maybe it is just too obvious that I have to spell it out for you. I was pissed, I was pissed that you compromised yourself. For what, a safe choice? After a friend told me that I can't compromised myself for anyone. And that friend compromised herself to a person that put her in second place. But when she gave me that great advice, she was right. I was pissed that she didn't follow her own advice. I would never say I lost a friend but I lost part of her. I was pissed that she didn't tell me to stay even if it was just as a friend because I was down to one and she was it. That's the truth, that's what I didn't want to say."

She was unsure what to say but one thing "Go"

Nico looked at her and grabbed his phone and placed hers on the island. He looked disappointed "That's why I didn't want to say it. I knew this would happen." He left the house and it left her to think. It took her some time but she knew she wasn't being fair and she possibly just lost him. So she called him and he didn't answer so she left a voice mail.

"I got into your phone by figuring out it was not your name or your birth year and before you think that I don't know, I know you are either three to four years older than me. That was three try's the forth was 9327. Something I would only know and I just figured I would be wrong. Well It stood for year. A year ago everything went to hell in a hand basket for you and me. I figured what you wanted to talk about was what I couldn't figure out to say about us. I still can't you were right what happen between us remained to be seen. Past tense because something happened, it got me scared again, so sorry about running. I understand the six months of no communication."

She didn't get a reply back from Nico so she sent him a text hoping he would see it

**Please don't disappear on me again Nico.**

That was what she needed to send because she heard a knock at her door. She was unsure at first if it would be him but she opened the door and he said one thing to her

"I would never leave you."

* * *

_**There you go the end of this and I left it like this on purpose because sometimes a person's imagination is the best way to end a story.**_

_**(/)**_

_**You can kill me later for that**_


End file.
